Better run from my gun
by Shangreela
Summary: Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Axel observe les passants. Il a le regard acéré, et un plan.


Auteur : Shangreela

Correctrice : Ariani Lee *hugs fort*

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

**Better run from my gun**

******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

_**... ... ... ...**  
_

La chantilly du café viennois qu'il sirote tranquillement depuis plusieurs petites minutes décore sa lèvre supérieure d'une traînée blanche vaporeuse. Il la récupère d'un coup de langue félin et étale ensuite la substance crémeuse sur le toit de sa bouche d'une pression de la langue, répandant le goût de sucre et d'épice sur son palais. Pas mauvais.

Le journal du jour démembré sur la table ronde devant lui, il observe les passants. Les déduit.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés passe devant lui, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, une main dans une poche de son jean un peu trop grand, les extrémités de la grande écharpe bariolée épaisse lâchement enroulée autour de son cou se balançant au rythme de ses pas vifs. Hmmm… Étudiant en arts, 22 ans, probablement de retour de son école ou en route pour une session de groupe d'étude au vu du sac en bandoulière battant sur sa hanche.

Jeune mère de famille, la trentaine, rentrant du coiffeur.

Femme pulpeuse, la quarantaine, en route pour rencontrer quelqu'un - un homme.

Venant de l'opposé, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en costume, serviette à la main, concentré sur son téléphone. Il a les cheveux gris coupés court, des épaules carrées et un corps épais mais proportionné. Il marche à grandes enjambées souples et efficaces. Il a 52 ans, une femme, deux maîtresses, trois enfants (reconnus, du moins), autant de voitures très chères, gagne entre 10.000 et 13.851 euros par mois. Il s'appelle Jasper Dawkins et a, accessoirement, une espérance de vie limitée.

Axel porte sa tasse à sa bouche et le regarde passer devant lui sans ciller.

Soudain, l'homme heurte de l'épaule un jeune homme venant en sens inverse, probablement trop occupé lui aussi par son propre téléphone pour regarder où il va. Le jeune homme - à peine plus vieux qu'un garçon, quelques mèches blondes qui dépassent de sous le bonnet à damier noir et blanc enfoncé sur sa tête encadrant ses grands yeux bleus - ramasse le portable de l'homme d'affaires et lui tend.

Axel se lève et referme élégamment la veste du costume ajusté ceignant sa silhouette. Dans quelques instants, le blondinet s'écartera de Dawkins et il sera alors temps pour Axel d'entrer en scène.

En effet, le garçon s'excuse avec un sourire contrit et poursuit son chemin. Axel l'observe du coin de l'œil. Le garçon est l'archétype même du lycéen - commun, courant, et inintéressant. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans, plus probablement 17.

Axel époussette sa veste au niveau de la hanche et poursuit son chemin. Un peu plus loin, Dawkins s'est arrêté, appuyé d'une épaule à un lampadaire. Parfait. Axel se rapproche rapidement, et se place devant l'homme d'affaires, anglant son corps de manière à les isoler et à cacher ses gestes.

« Monsieur ?

L'homme lève des yeux troublés et angoissés vers lui.

« Je…

Il baisse la tête, les yeux glués à sa main, pressée sur son estomac, sous laquelle grossit rapidement une tache carmine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Axel, ça va aller. Vous mourrez vite. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'on ait une chance de vous sauver.

Dawkins relève vers les des yeux voilés, apeurés et confus. Axel lui sourit gentiment et enroule ses doigts autour de la poignée de la mallette tenue entre les doigts crispés du business man.

« L'Organisation vous passe le bonjour et transmet ses respects à votre famille.

L'homme écarquille les yeux, et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais seul un filet de sang en sort.

Axel penche la tête sur le côté et sourit mielleusement. « Bonne journée.

Il tire d'un coup sec sur la mallette pour se l'approprier, puis tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

Il glisse sa main libre dans la poche italienne de son pantalon de costume et balance un peu la mallette au rythme de ses pas chaloupés en fredonnant doucement. Cette journée était vraiment pas mal… Un travail peu fatiguant, un peu de soleil… Et ce viennois était vraiment pas mauvais.

Lorsqu'il atteint le bout de la rue, des exclamations lui parviennent. Un sourire satisfait ourle le coin de ses lèvres.

Mission exécutée.

Jasper Dawkins est mort.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, Roxas est assis sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes croisées sous lui. Son ordinateur portable repose sur ses genoux. Trois sacs de voyage s'entassent nettement sur le divan.

« Tu t'es changé, remarque Axel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Effectivement, Roxas a retiré son bonnet à damiers pour un ensemble simple composé d'un jean droit bleu foncé et d'une chemise bleu clair qui lui donnent ses 22 ans. Ça lui va bien.

« Bien obligé, cet idiot m'a éclaboussé quand je l'ai poignardé ! ronchonne Roxas sans lever la tête. Il a sali mon sweat ! Mon sweat tout neuf !

Le sweat en question était épais et moelleux, d'un joli blanc très peu cassé et acheté avec la paye du contrat Sieger de la semaine passée. Roxas aimait s'acheter un souvenir à la fin de chaque contrat, quelque chose qui lui rappellerait la personne qu'ils avaient tuée et comment. Il aimait également tuer la suivante avec cet objet souvenir fétiche sur sa personne. C'était ironiquement poétique. Ou poétiquement ironique.

Le fait que Dawkins ait compromis le sweat Sieger allait mettre Roxas d'une humeur de chien jusqu'au lendemain, au moins.

Axel sourit malicieusement. « Si même les victimes d'assassinats ne savent pas mourir proprement, où va le monde ?

- Ta gueule, râle le jeune blond en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

Ricanant, Axel le rattrape sans mal et fini son eau d'un trait. Il pose son verre d'eau vide dans l'évier et rejoint le canapé. Il repose le coussin à sa place. À côté, Roxas pianote toujours sur son ordinateur.

« Allez, on y va.

Roxas referme docilement son laptop et le glisse dans sa housse. Axel s'empare de deux sacs, laissant le dernier et la sacoche informatique à Roxas. Il embrasse du regard la pièce, s'assurant qu'ils n'ont rien oublié, puis hoche la tête pour lui-même et se dirige vers la porte. Roxas l'y attend déjà, clefs en main.

« Y a du caramel au sésame dans la voiture, dit Axel en entamant la descente des escaliers.

- Vrai ?

- Uhuh.

- Cool.

Axel sourit. C'était plutôt cool, la vie d'assassin.

**...** ... **...** ... **...** ... **...** ... **...**

Une petite idée qui m'est venue lors de l'écriture d'une autre fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! =)


End file.
